


Hero of Mine

by Blooderfly



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male!sheik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooderfly/pseuds/Blooderfly
Summary: A boy lost in time, a soul lost in a prison. Their paths collide, their lives are changed.[A re-telling of each time Link and Sheik meet in OoT, with a few original encounters added.]





	1. Temple of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed a few minor things that were bugging me. :)

When the Light Temple appeared before Link, it seemed unchanged since he had last seen it seven years ago. The brilliant beam of light still swept into the marble room from the glass panes on the ceiling; through the doorway that led to the main room, he could see the three Spiritual Stones gleaming and glistening in their sockets. The only difference was that the Master Sword no longer stood idle in the Pedestal of Time; it now rest securely in its ornate sheath on his back.

Link looked around carefully before stepping forward. "Hey!" Navi squeaked. "Look, Link…some of the weapons you used as a child are kinda small for your grown-up hands!"

Cocking a brow, Link glanced down at the magical pouch at his waist. He'd had it ever since he could remember, and it could hold anything. Each item he put in it magically shrunk to miniscule sizes until he removed them again. Link reached in and pulled out his old slingshot. Navi was right; now that he was an adult, this weapon was far too small to fit properly in his fully developed hands. He returned it to the pouched and sighed. He suspected the boomerang was most likely the same way. Now he only had his sword and a few deku nuts. He'd have to find more weapons.

Flicking a few stray strands of his golden hair out of is blue eyes, Link started forward once again, his fists clenching and unclenching, accustoming themselves to the unfamiliar leather gauntlets. He'd taken only a few steps before he heard an odd noise behind him. A sweeping sound, like cloth against the stone floor. Link slowed his pace, preparing to fight again for the first time in seven years. Suddenly he stopped, drawing his blade and twisting around in one swift motion…only to tense, and stare.

A young man stood next to the pedestal. He wore a _very_ form fitting blue and white outfit, with an odd red eye symbol on the torso. Tattered white strips of cloth were wrapped around random parts of his body, including his fingers and the top of his head. Golden tresses peeked from underneath, just enough to surround his face and cover one eye. A scarf-like cowl was wrapped around his mouth and nose, covering every last inch of his face, save his forehead and one elegant red eye.

Without thinking, Link lowered his blade. He blinked, realizing he hadn't as he had studied the odd man. He couldn't have been much older than himself, if he was older at all. One hand was rested casually on a slender hip; the other fell straightly by his side.

The young man's one visible eye scrunched up in a smirk as the other's eyes ran up and down his body quickly, Link's expression confused, as though trying to remember something long forgotten. The stranger dropped the hand resting on his hip to his side and began to slowly descend down the few steps that led up to the pedestal.

Link immediately realized he had lowered his guard and quickly raised it again. Furrowing his brows at the man, he watched him intently as he stepped slowly down towards Link.

The stranger kept his eyes locked on Link's, and he moved with such grace, such litheness; like a cat, stalking its helpless prey. Only, Link wasn't helpless. On the contrary, the young man had absolutely no weapons on him. And with an outfit _that_ tight, Link was pretty sure he would be able to spot a concealed one.

He stopped at the foot of the steps about three feet from Link and resumed the stance he held next to the pedestal; just close enough that with one swift thrust Link could easily defend himself. And the stranger was much smaller; much slighter. Yet, Link could tell he was smiling with amusement, entirely confident and unafraid. He stepped forward again.

"You really do look like the Hero of Time…" he circled Link. "Standing there, with the legendary blade." His voice was muffled by the cowl, but Link could tell it had a high tone. Not quit high enough for a woman's, yet not as deep as his own. He raised a brow.

"You're…creepy," he said, lowering his sword again and standing straight.

The young man stopped in front of him. "Am I...?" he replied softly, almost inaudibly, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Hmn…" Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked, head held high, voice strong. "You apparently know who I am." He sheathed the Master Sword.

This time the man cocked his brow. "I am Sheik, of the Sheikah."

"Ah…" Link said, turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look the other man in the eye. The color and intensity was piercing. "Sheikah. That explains your...creepiness." He turned his eyes back to Sheik, a slight, cocky smirk over his lips and a devious twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Sheik raised both brows, smiling to himself as he began to turn away from Link, muttering:

"At least I'm not wearing a skirt…" He went to step forward and felt something press down hard on his shoulder. He stopped and glanced behind him. Link's sword was unsheathed once again, the flat of the blade pressed down against him. The devilish smile was gone from his face, replaced with a solemn glower. "What do you want?"

Sheik narrowed his eyes, though it was still obvious that he smiled. "Impressive. I didn't even hear you unsheathe it," he answered. Link continued to glare.

"Don't waste my time."

The playful sparkle in Sheik's eyes vanished and he twisted out from under the blade, flipping over Link's shoulder and landing behind him. Standing swiftly he caught his right arm underneath Link's, gripping his shoulder tightly while his other arm wrapped around Link's chest, pushing him against his own body. Sheik's head barely reached over Link's shoulder. Link, stunned by Sheik's agility and litheness, dropped his sword with a clang and glanced down. Long silver needles protruded from between each of Sheik's slender fingers.

Sheik was silent, his swift actions and the reverberation of Link's disarmed sword on the stone floor saying more than enough for the mysterious man's prowess as he pressed the tips of the needles to the other man's chest. Link tensed, but Sheik released him and stepped out from behind him. He replaced the needles under the white cloth strips wrapped around his forearms. Despite himself, Link gawked.

"The Forest Sage cannot hear the calls to be awakened…" Sheik began, walking back towards the pedestal casually, as though he hadn't just disarmed and nearly incapacitated the Hero of Time. Link recovered quickly, frowning to himself for being so easily outwitted. He retrieved the Master Sword and stowed it in its scabbard. Sheik continued.

"The Temple is too corrupted with monsters. You have to cleanse the Temple, Link." The sound of Sheik saying his name sent a sudden, odd shiver down Link's spine that rattled him.

"O...okay...," was all Link could get out. He cleared his throat. "Well...thank you?" he said politely as Sheik turned to face him and clasped his hands behind his back. He gazed at Sheik with a perked brow for a few more moments, then, with a shrug, turned and headed towards the doorway that led to the front room.

"You can't get in the Temple at the moment." Sheik told Link's departing back. Link stopped and turned with a roll of his eyes and an irritated sigh.

"And why is that?"

"You're not properly equipped."

Link grumbled. "Figures..."

"Head to Kakariko Village, at the base of Death Mountain. There you will acquire the proper equipment you need to enter the Forest Temple, and awaken the Forest Sage. Farewell, Hero of Time." Sheik raised his hand, then threw something to the ground. A sound like a whip-crack rang through the empty room and a bright white light flashed.

Link had to shield his eyes from the blinding flash. When they re-adjusted to the room, he searched all around. Sheik was gone. Link shook his head.

"Sheikah…."


	2. The Forest Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed a few minor things that were bugging me. :)
> 
> I unintentionally made Link a bit of a grump oops. Though I've always kinda thought of OoT Link as a no-nonsense, git'r'done kinda dude. Hopefully the next chapter will get done faster \o/ 
> 
> Your kudos and comments sustain me

A nearly overwhelming sense of _home_ washed over Link as he entered the familiar verdant, canopied forest of the Kokiri where he had lived his only memorable years. The serene ambience and playful life of the woodlands made his heart ache to simply return and be a child with his friends again, the fate of Hyrule be damned. But he pressed on, knowing that that fate spread to all reaches of the realm, and if he didn't prevail, there would be no Kokiri Forest to return to at all. 

Having traversed the maliciously mischievous brambles and dead ends of the Lost Woods, Link strode across the emerald grass, new hookshot in hand, towards the tree stump where Saria once sat and played her ocarina. He could still remember her giggles, nearly as melodic as the songs she would play. But now, she was nowhere to be seen, no sign of her left. _Of course_ … How could he expect her to be here after seven years? He sighed and looked down.

Something gleaming behind the stump caught Link's eye as sunlight dappled through the treetops. It looked as though it were made of gold, or a similar material, and as Link bent over to inspect it, a form dropped down from the trees behind him. Startled by the noise, he swung around in a high kick, quick enough as to catch whatever it was, most likely a wolfos, off guard. But a man in blue and white flipped backward out of his reach, landing catlike in a low crouching position a few feet away. His red eye was wide with surprise.

"What the-" Link yelled. He caught himself with a huff, brow knit. "What are you doing here? I could have broken your jaw!"

Sheik stood, slowly, as he did everything when he wasn't fighting or dodging attacks, and Link was sure he was smiling. He began to walk towards him, his eyes calm once more.

"You sound concerned for my safety," he said in an amused tone as he passed.

"Don't flatter yourself," Link replied coldly, frustrated with himself for being so easily flustered. He didn't turn as Sheik brushed passed smoothly, his slenderly muscled arm briefly touching Link's larger one. Nor did he look when the Sheikah stopped. But when he heard the music, his eyes widened and he spun. Sheik was playing a harp. His head was bent, his eyes on the strings, as he played the most beautiful music Link had ever heard. The strings glistened each time they were plucked by one of Sheik's long, wrapped fingers. Link recognized part of the harp, and realized it was what had been resting behind the stump.

"That's a beautiful instrument," Link said in spite of himself. "Where did you get it?"

But Sheik seemed not to hear him, or if he had, chose to ignore him. He kept his eyes on the harp and continued to pluck it perfectly. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Link. Locking his one red, uncovered eye with both of Link's blue ones, he began to pluck them again when he was sure he had Link's full attention. The notes were sharp and precise, and Sheik played the song perfectly once again. It ended softly, and Sheik finally blinked. His majestic eyes flicked down to the pouch at Link's waist.

"Well…aren't you going to play along?" he asked, swiveling his eyes back up to Link's face. Link didn't know how Sheik could have possibly known he had anything to play along with, but he didn't bother questioning. He simply pulled out the Ocarina of Time that Princess Zelda had entrusted to him and placed the mouthpiece to his lips. He played without a single mistake the first time through, as though he'd known the song his whole life; as though Sheik was only reminding him of it. They played together twice, Sheik's harp ringing out clearly against the solid tunes of Link's ocarina. It was a perfect duet.

Sheik carefully placed the harp on the stump and walked to Link.

"Minuet of the Forest…that song will transport you to this very spot whenever you play it. It should prove useful on your adventure." He brushed past Link, their arms rubbing together again, and Link turned to face his back.

"Why are you helping me? How do you even know me?"

Sheik stopped and turned to the side, but his head was lowered, his eyes downcast. 

Link's eyes narrowed as he frowned and lifted his hand to grip the hilt of the Master Sword. "Who sent you?"

The Sheikah looked up and gazed intently into Link's eyes. "I am not your enemy, Link..."

From within his green cap, Link heard a familiar voice softly squeak into his ear: "Link, he _has_ been very helpful so far...I think we should trust him!"

Link silently contemplated Navi's words; the fairy had yet to wrongly judge anyone or anything throughout their long adventures together. Still, as he lowered his hand from the hilt of his sword, he decided he would proceed with caution.

"I suppose you aren't," he conceded quietly. 

And suddenly that sly, enigmatic young man Link had met in the temple returned as Sheik smirked and turned to face him. "Glad we got _that_ out of the way," he said with a wink. Link drew breath to retort, but before any words could escape his lips, Sheik raised his hand high with a grin and threw something to the ground. Another crack, another blinding flash that Link had to shield his eyes from, and Sheik was gone.

Once again Link was left confused and irritated as he readied his hookshot to enter the Forest Temple.

 

* * *

 

In the shadows and thick foliage of the treetops, Sheik watched as Link entered the Temple. He crouched on a large branch, his arms twisted around the trunk and his head bent in shame. This was going too far. _He_ was going too far. Silently Sheik slammed his fist into the tree trunk, bits of bark shattering and falling away. He flexed his fingers and watched the white cloth wrappings on his knuckles slowly stain red. These feelings... He could not know if they were truly his, and it terrified and frustrated him beyond comprehension. The heart that beat within his chest ached; whose heart it really was, he did not know. Why it ached...he was not naive. A part of him longed to follow the Hero inside the temple, to fight by his side and help save Hyrule from the evils that Ganondorf had wrought. The _other_ part sternly ordered 'no.' It was too dangerous. He could not be seen. His duty was to protect _another_ and only offer Link guidance and counsel.

Clenching his jaw, Sheik exhaled sharply and stood on the branch. Hyrule and her peoples' safety were far more important than his internal existential battle. He needed to prepare for his next meeting with the Hero. With swift ease, Sheik maneuvered his way out of the labyrinthine Lost Woods. 

 


	3. The Fire Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed a few minor things that were bugging me. :)
> 
> Link is still a grump oops. He'll lighten up soon. Sorry the chapters are so short, but to be fair, so are their meetings in the game. ^-^

Link had seen some hot Summer days when he had lived in Kokiri Village as a child, but it didn't even come close to comparing to the intense heat of Death Mountain Crater. The Goron Tunic Darunia's son, also named Link, had given him would protect him from the heat, but only enough so he didn't get burned. It didn't keep him cool.

As he entered the crater, he spotted a bridge around a boulder. Approaching it, he let out an annoyed groan.

"Broken..." He looked around for another way to get across, when he spotted a wooden beam above the other side of the bridge. It looked secure, and Link saw no other alternative, so he aimed his hookshot at the beam. It stuck firmly, and he swung across. Replacing the weapon in his pouch, he carefully made his way down the wobbly, creaking bridge.

A flurry of blue and white fell from above and landed in front of Link, rocking the bridge and startling the young man.

"What—Sheik! _Why_ do you keep popping up from nowhere?" Sheik smiled.

"I am Sheikah…it's what I'm trained to do," he said simply. He placed one hand on his thigh, the other at his side, resuming the same stance he had held when Link first saw him. Link sighed and walked up to him.

"I suppose you're here to help me again?" he asked, stopping only a foot in front of the slighter man.

"I suppose I am…" Sheik replied softly. There was a moment of silence, then Link sighed and looked towards the entrance to the temple.

"Who in their right mind would build a temple inside an active volcano?" he muttered, more to himself than Sheik.

"Some one who wanted it hidden away," Sheik answered, smiling up at Link, as though amused. Link scowled at that answer and rolled his eyes.

"So…what did you come to do?" he asked.

Sheik silently walked around Link, causing the bridge to tilt slightly. Link turned, his eyes following him. The harp Sheik had used at the Forest Temple was secured onto his back.

"I came to do what I am supposed to do…"

Link groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what would that be?"

Sheik turned around and walked back over to Link, a playful smile in his eyes. "To teach you the Songs of the Temples. And to be annoyingly mysterious," he added right as he passed the other man. He turned to face Link.

Link continued to scowl at him. "Well you're certainly good at the latter."

Sheik's eyes scrunched up as he grinned and looked Link up and down. Tilting his head to one side slightly, he said:

"I liked you better in green."

Link raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. "You... _like_ me?"

"Don't flatter yourself…" Shiek followed up softly, mimicking sweetly what Link had said so bitterly in the Lost Woods. Without giving Link time to respond, Sheik pulled the harp off his back. "Shall we…?"

Link narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he pulled out his ocarina. He watched intently as Sheik plucked the strings in a sharp, upbeat tune. He repeated it once, then stopped to wait for Link. Link placed his instrument to his lips, and they began to play. Just like the Minuet of the Forest, Link played this new song perfectly with Sheik. And just like before, they sounded beautiful together.

"Bolero of Fire," Sheik said as he replaced the harp on his back. "That will transport you here whenever you play it." He began to step back.

"No, wait!" Link said quickly, grabbing Sheik's wrist. "Why do you always just…disappear? I know you can fight; why don't you help me in the Temple?"

"I—" Sheik began, but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound coming from inside the crater. Both Link and Sheik began to look around, searching for what had caused the noise. After a moment, the noise died down.

"That…" Link said, "did not sound good..."

"The volcano, it's going to erupt! Let go of me and get into the Temple!" Sheik said, trying to pry Link's fingers off his wrist.

Link shook his head. "Nope. Not until you tell me _why_ ," he yanked Sheik's wrist, pulling him closer, "you always leave so quickly."

"Link, this is no time for talking!" Sheik hissed at him. And just as he was about to twist out of Link's grasp, the magma beneath them exploded, and Link was thrown forward. He knocked Sheik over, landing on top of him. Other places inside the volcano began to bubble and explode.

Link raised his head, shaking it. "Ow…" He blinked a couple times, then stared down at Sheik. Sheik blinked back up at him, his eyes wide. It was then Link realized the positions they were in. Sheik, sprawled out on the bridge, one hand holding himself up, the other holding the edge of the bridge. And Link, sprawled on top of Sheik. Link blushed furiously, but as he began to right himself to stand, he realized something was different: the cowl normally covering Sheik's face had fallen slightly. Link squinted; it was dark in the crater, too dark to make out Sheik's features. Perhaps if he leaned in closer...

Sheik raised a brow at Link's ogling, following his blue eyes as they trailed down his face. It was then he realized his cowl had fallen and he quickly yanked it back up while pushing at Link's chest with his other hand as the hero began to lean in closer. "Get _off_."

"Hey! Listen!" Navi squeaked at the two men. "Link! Stop fooling around, you need to get to the Fire Temple!" Ignoring his fairy, Link slowly knelt back on his heels, still watching Sheik and frowning that he hadn't gotten a good look before Sheik covered himself again. Then Navi squeaked in alarm. "Link! The volcano! It's erupting!"

This jerked Link from his trance and he looked out into the magma. The bubbling of the red-hot liquid was everywhere, and the level was rising.

Sheik wasted no time standing and grabbing Link's arm to haul him up. "You have to get inside; you'll be safe from the eruption in there." Link nodded and allowed Sheik to pull him by the arm. They came to an opening in the side of the crater, with a hole in floor. "Jump down. That will take you to the Temple. Hurry!"

"But what about you?" Link asked, grabbing Sheik's arm, genuine worry in his voice. "How will you get out in time?"

Sheik's wide red eyes flitted between Link's for a moment. Instead of answering Link's question, he yanked his cowl down again with one hand while grabbing the back of the hero's neck with the other and pulling him in for a sudden, hard kiss.

It lasted only a brief moment before Sheik pulled a breath's width away.

"Don't die," he whispered, and pushed the wide-eyed hero down the hole.

Link landed with a thud and a groan, hoisting himself up with his elbows. He looked up, hoping to see Sheik looking back down at him, only to see nothing. With a groan, he stood. Tentatively he raised a hand to touch his lips, and smiled to himself as he walked into the Fire Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm not super happy with this, but oh well. Need to move it along.


	4. A Horse and a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed a couple minor things that were bugging me. :)
> 
> This is the first original encounter--hope you like it! I'm going...somewhere with this. I think. Hang in there...? This is sort of weirder than I remember it being. I suppose I'm trying to make it less "Happy up-beat Zelda game" and...grittier? More serious? Kind of? idk. Though I do like this chapter a lot more than the last one. I'm on a bit of a roll~ ^-^ I hope to have another chapter up soon. As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me. <3

Link grinned broadly as he rode down the slope and away from Lon Lon Ranch on his new mount: Epona. He pulled her up and patted her neck with praise; if it wasn't for her unusual jumping skills, they'd still be trapped inside that awful place. And poor Malon…Link felt for her, viewed her as a true and dear friend, and wished he could do something more to help. But at least she could be happy knowing that her beloved horse was now in good, caring hands.

Softly, Link urged the mare forward into a comfortable trot. Moving around Hyrule would be so much easier now--not to mention Link had always dreamed of owning a horse, ever since he had first visited the ranch as a child. He breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of morning and relishing in the serenity of Hyrule Fields. He was conflicted about finding the other Temples; he knew after he did, he'd have to return to his  _real_  time. Link had, after all, missed seven years of his life. He was, in a way, a ten-year-old boy, trapped inside a seventeen-year-old body. Though more and more he was realizing that perhaps that wasn't entirely true; he didn't _feel_ like a child anymore...he felt like a man. His new age and body were growing on him--it was nice being strong, and much more able-bodied. He felt he had a wisdom he did not possess before his seven year slumber. Besides...he didn't have a choice. The fate of Hyrule rested on him reawakening the Sages in the Temples.

And then...there was Sheik. When he had first met the mysterious man, he'd been confused, frustrated, _irritated_ at Sheik's enigmatic and often times _aggravating_ personality. But their last encounter... Link was finding himself softening considerably towards the Sheikah. That kiss had been entirely unexpected...but not at all unpleasant. He could still feel Sheik's lips on his own…the crater wasn't very well lit, and even though Sheik's cowl had fallen on the bridge when they were knocked over by the erupting volcano, and he'd pulled it down again to kiss Link, he still never really saw the man's face. That covering was beginning to annoy Link.

Epona snorted and side stepped slightly, dancing where she stood. She tossed her head a little, then suddenly shied away from the tree they had just approached with a frightened squeal. Link steadied her and soothed her with his voice.

"Easy, girl…what's wrong? It's just a tree…" he trailed off and looked up. It was a large tree, thickly leafed and covered in large crows, pecking and clawing at something within. A voice cried out, obviously trying desperately to shoo the ominous birds away. It was light…and very familiar.

"No! Get away, you filthy vermin! Get—ah!"

A branch snapped somewhere within, and Link heard a shout, then a harsh thud as Sheik toppled down. He landed on his back, unconscious, giving the crows enough time to begin pecking fiercely at his clothes and face. Link quickly dismounted, drawing his sword.

"Hey! Get away!" he yelled, slicing at the birds. One crow cut in two was enough to finally get them to leave. Link sheathed his blade and knelt beside Sheik, cradling his head. He wasn't moving. The birds' pecking had pulled his cowl down, and Link finally saw the Sheikah's face.

He was _beautiful_ …no other word could describe him. The lines and angles of his face were elegant and smooth, and completely flawless…save what the crows had done to his tanned flesh. Link reached out to brush aside the golden hair that still covered one eye. There was something familiar about his features…

Sheik suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted at backwards, bolting upright as he did so. The expression on his face was that of pure loathing. But it turned to shock as soon as he realized whom he had grabbed, and he quickly released Link.

"Link! W-what are you doing here?" He grimaced and brought a hand up to gingerly touch the puncters on his face. Without that cowl to muffle his voice, Link could tell it was a little deeper than it had sounded before. Link rubbed at the arm Sheik had twisted.

"Helping you. I chased off the crows." He stared at Sheik's lips. They were full and plump and Link suddenly wanted nothing more than to taste them again... When Sheik realized what Link was gawking at, he quickly pulled the cowl back over his mouth and nose. Link immediately glared at him.

"Why do you always do that? You--you're beautiful...but you always keep covered!" Sheik looked at him calmly, then away, turning his head.

"My face…is not something that was meant to be seen," he said softly. Link watched the back of his head as it turned. Something golden shined down Sheik's back. Link cocked a lop-sided grin.

"Is your hair…?" He reached out and gently took hold of the one lock of Sheik's golden hair that had freed itself from inside the wrap around his neck and face. It fell past his shoulder and down his back. Gently, reverently, Link ran his fingers through the soft strands. Sheik glanced over his shoulder at Link with confusion, then quickly flinched away.

"Stop it," Sheik hissed. He reached over his shoulder and stuffed the lock back in with the rest of his hair.

"Sorry…" Link said softly, his cheeks flushing brightly. "I just don't understand why you hide yourself all the time. You're...very beautiful…" he trailed off as Sheik looked away.

"Like I said…I'm not something that was meant to be seen," he reiterated quietly.

Link watched in pity as Sheik, groaning softly, leaned back against the tree. He felt his face again and flinched, then ran his hands down his torso. His eyes slowly checked his wounded body: his arms, his chest, his legs. The crimson-stained outfit was torn in places with huge gashes underneath, and the pecks on his face were slowly oozing blood.

"Why were those crows attacking you?" Link asked in concern. Sheik scoffed.

"Crows indeed…those were Ganondorf's minions. I…displeased him…" he trailed off with venom in his voice, his eyes averting Link's in obvious shame.

"Displeased…" Link began in confusion, but then realized, "You  _work_  for Ganondorf? But you…I thought…You  _lied_  to me!"

Sheik looked fiercely into Link's eyes. "I have _never_ lied to you. I am not your enemy--I swear it," he said softly.

Link's expression softened, and he reached out to gingerly place his hand on Sheik's shoulder. As Navi had told him earlier, Sheik really had been nothing but helpful to him so far. He found that he trusted the Sheikah, regardless of whom he might be working for. Perhaps it was naive of him; perhaps his feelings were clouding his judgement. But regardless, he simply couldn't find it in himself to be angry at Sheik anymore.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You would have killed me."

Link opened his mouth to protest, to tell Sheik that he would _never_ hurt him, but stopped himself and thought;

 _I_ would _have killed him if he had told me when we first met…I didn't have these..._ feelings _for him then…_

"I guess you're right…" he mumbled softly.

Sheik placed his own hand on top of Link's for a moment, caressing the hero's fingers, then pushed Link's hand off his shoulder and stood, carefully.

"I have to go. Thank you for helping me. We'll meet again…soon." And he began limping towards the north. Link quickly stood.

"I can give you a ride," he said, gesturing towards Epona, who stood grazing at a distance. The mare snorted.

Sheik stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "No. I'll be fine."

"But your wounds—"

" _No_ , Link," Sheik repeated sternly, starting towards the north again. Link sighed and mounted his horse.

As he walked, Sheik suddenly heard a sharp pounding of hooves grow louder behind him, then a searing pain shot through his body as Link looped an arm under his and pulled him up into the saddle in front of himself. Epona slowed to a soft walk and Link grinned down at Sheik triumphantly.

"You really shouldn't be moving with wounds like that, you know." Sheik scowled furiously at Link.

"Well now they hurt worse than before!" he hissed. Both of his legs were swung over Epona's left side, and Sheik thought of sliding off onto the ground, but Link tightened his grip around his waist.

"They may hurt," he said, "but at least without you walking they can start to heal properly."

Sheik wanted to argue, but could find no words worth fighting with. Link was right; with him walking, the wounds wouldn't be able to close, and thus the bleeding would persist. And walking to his destination would take far longer than riding. He sighed and leaned back, relaxing on Link's arm. He felt...safe. Protected...

"So, where are you headed?" Link asked.

Sheik closed his eyes. "Lake Hylia," was all he said.

Link glanced down fondly at Sheik for a moment, then looked forward as he urged Epona north.

"What happened to those annoying deku nuts of yours?" he asked with a smirk.

" _He_ took them. But don't worry…I can get more." Link scoffed, but couldn't help his smile.

The smooth gait of their mount and the soft sound of beating of hooves soothed Sheik, and he soon dozed off, his head rested softly against Link's chest.

Sheik awoke some time later with a start, momentarily disoriented before remembering where he was and who he was with--he was safe. They were still moving at a steady pace, and from the slothed rhythm of Epona's hoof beats, it sounded as though the mare was exhausted. Night had fallen, and Sheik looked up to see that Link had dozed off himself. Seeing this as his chance, he carefully positioned himself to jump. Link's arm suddenly tightened around him and he winced.

"Ha! I knew you'd try to escape," Link said with a wry smile. Sheik scowled.

"I didn't realize I was your prisoner," he retorted, mumbling. Link started to protest, but Sheik continued. "I really must depart here; we're already at the gates before the lake. Besides, you still have your next Temple to find."

Link couldn't think of any good reason to make Sheik stay, so he reluctantly gave in. Hopping down from Epona, he carefully helped Sheik dismount.

"I could take you to get help. Those cuts look pretty nasty," Link said with concern, eyeing Sheik up and down to assess his wounds.

"Nonsense," Sheik replied, limping forward. "You  _need_  to find the next Temple." He stopped in front of the gates, searching for a way across.

Mulling over Sheik's words, it was then Link realized: "You know where it is. You know everything I have to do!"

Sheik didn't even glance over his shoulder. "Of course I do--how could I help you if I didn't?"

"Then tell me!"

"No."

Link glared at the other man as Sheik sighed and leaned heavily against the gate. Epona snorted and pawed at the ground, impatient.

"Why not?" Link finally asked softly.

The Sheikah sighed wearily. "This is _your_ journey. I am only allowed to offer certain guidance." Clutching his side, he sighed heavily again, frustrated, looking down. "I swore I wouldn't tell you anything more…" he added quietly.

Link leaned against Epona, whose head was now bowed in slumber. "Well if you know it all, why don't  _you_  do it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sheik breathed out a laugh, an obviously painful action as he immediately sucked in a sharp, pained breath. " _You_ are the only one who can wield the Master Sword at it's true power. And besides…I'm nowhere near as strong as you."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but Sheik cut him off.

"Just go. Please…"

Link frowned and raised his chin defiantly, setting his shoulders. He marched forward with purpose, stopping so close to Sheik their chests touched, blocking him against the wall he'd been leaning on. Sheik's eyes went wide and he tried to shrink away; he seemed suddenly frightened. Immediately Link tried to soften his expression and relax. He raised a hand slowly, tentatively hooking a finger on Sheik's cowl to gently pull it down and, when Sheik seemed to realize what Link wanted, he offered a small, shy smile and leaned up as Link bowed his head. Their lips met in a second kiss, this one slower, questing. Sheik tilted his head to fit their mouths together better and wrapped his arms tightly around the hero's neck as Link wrapped his around Sheik's waist. Link sighed into the kiss, their mouths moving together shyly, and was disappointed when Sheik began to pull away. He relented however, placing a soft peck on the tip of Sheik's nose, then helped him pull the cowl back into place, noting with satisfaction the bright blush on the Sheikah's cheeks.

Lingering a moment longer, Link finally gave Sheik's waist one last soft squeeze before stepping back and turning to walk to Epona. As he mounted the mare, eyes still on Sheik, he spoke, "I'm going back to my time, to visit Saria. I think she might be able to help me." Though his face was masked, Link could still tell Sheik smiled slightly and nodded.

Epona snorted as she was awakened and stomped a hoof in protest. Link patted her neck and urged her around and forward, back toward the south, keeping her at a soft walk. But he bit his lip, his heart fluttering, desperately wanting one last look at Sheik. He turned in the saddle, eyes bright and hopeful as they fell upon the gates before the lake.

But Sheik was already gone.


	5. Thoughts, Interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIt: Fixed a few things that were bugging me. :)
> 
> This is a semi-original chapter. A part of it happens, though you don't see it yourself in-game. The rest is, uh. Me having fun. ;3 Again, your comments and kudos mean the world to me! <3

"Here you are, lad," said the odd scientist at the lake as he handed Sheik a crimson healing potion. "Now stay out of trouble."

"Thank you…" Sheik downed the bottle and immediately felt refreshed, although the larger cuts would still take a few minutes to fully heal.

Link was going back to his own time, and he already missed the hero. Cocky and grouchy as he could be, he had an undeniable charm about him that made Sheik's heart skip a beat every time he spoke. And despite his protests, he had rather enjoyed the ride over to the lake. Link had held him so tightly…almost protectively. It was obvious that the other man was beginning to return Sheik's feelings; that kiss outside the gates to the lake had proven as much and had melted Sheik's heart. But again...Sheik couldn't be sure just _whose_  heart had melted and skipped for the Hero of Time... Or if his mission would succeed long enough for him to find out.

Sheik had formed an alliance with the Dark Lord three years earlier--or at least, what Ganondorf thought was an alliance. It amazed the Sheikah how someone so gullible could ever reign terror upon Hyrule. Sheik learned things from Ganondorf, things he told only his "trusted" henchman, and Sheik reported it back to Impa, the leader of the last remaining Sheikah. But things were quickly getting out of hand. The Gerudo King was more vile than Sheik could have ever thought--he was a lecherous man, and the looks he'd been giving Sheik lately... He was sickened at the thought of where such looks might eventually lead.

So far, Ganondorf had no idea what he was doing. If he ever found out, Sheik would be executed...And Hyrule would fall. But when he was with Link, he forgot everything of the Dark Lord and his dangerous troubles. He just wanted to be held, like Link had held him on Epona. He wanted, for once in his life, someone to want him for _him_ …

"Well, sonny," the scientist's voice broke the silence, making Sheik jump. "You'd best be off. It's getting late, and I'm spent."

Sheik nodded and headed for the door. "Right…sorry."

The old man smiled and opened the door for him. "You take care now."

Sheik walked slowly, his small body and light steps silent across the grass. He didn't want to awaken the tektites that slept nearby; he wasn't in the mood for a fight. After a moment, he stopped, turned, and headed for the bridge. The guays overhead squawked and eyed him closely, waiting for him to drop his guard.

Sheik's eye's wandered, gazing out onto the empty bed of the lake and the few remaining pools of water. He didn't even flinch as a guay dived, it's enormous beak ready to impale, simply unraveling his chain-whip from under the cloth over his chest and swiftly lashing out, striking the fowl from the sky. He stopped, however, when he reached the tiny island at the end of the bridge and gazed up at the bare tree that rose mightily in the center. Wrapping the chain back into a tight ring, he tucked it back under the cloth.

Link…everything about him was perfect. He was strong, brave, courageous, so _handsome_ , and, as Sheik was starting to see, quite fun-loving.

Definitely fun-loving, Sheik thought as he leaned back against the tree, remembering their trek on Epona. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he probably left the impression that he didn't like Link…maybe even hated him. But he didn't. He loved Link.

Sheik nearly stopped breathing when he realized where his thoughts had led. He really _did_ love Link…and he couldn't have been more depressed about it. Sheik knew that, after Link completed his mission, he, Sheik, would forget everything. The time would be returned to its correct place, and he wouldn't remember Link…if Zelda even allowed him to become himself again at all. He was only a scout for her, after all; a disguise...he had chosen this sacrifice to aide the princess and Hyrule. After this war was over, he wouldn't be needed anymore. There was no point in falling in love…

Sheik sighed and slid down the base of the tree trunk, resting his arms on his knees and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of evening. Again, his mind immediately drifted to Link. He thought about how wonderful it would be if they hadn't met under these circumstances; what it would be like to just spend time with him; even what it would be like to sleep with him. His face heated in a deep flush.

Sheik bit his lip and smiled to himself shyly as he mentally undressed the Hero of Time. First would be that silly hat, so he could run his hands through Link's beautiful hair. Next would come the belt, followed slowly by his emerald tunic. Link's undershirt would soon follow suit, then the leather arm guards. He nearly giggled with excitement as he thought of untying the other man's breeches with his teeth...

Sheik's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up straight. Had he just heard a…scream? No, it was probably just the wind. But there it was again; a high pitched noise echoed out across the empty lake bed. It was coming from near the shore. He strained his eyes to see something, anything that could have made such a noise. It cried out again, and Sheik's crimson eyes fell upon the secret underwater tunnel that lead to Zora's Domain. It was no longer under water, however, and the tunnel was now filled with ice. But something within the ice moved…some _one_.

"Goddesses…" Sheik muttered to himself, his eyes wide. He jumped up and slid down the edge of the island, down to the bottom of the lake bed. Dashing over to the frozen tunnel, he realized it was a female zora. She was trapped inside an air bubble in the ice. Sheik pressed his hands against the ice. It wasn't too thick, though he'd never be able to break it with his bare hands.

Looking around frantically for something to use, Sheik's eyes fell upon the dead tree on the island. Without another thought, he dashed back up the steep slope and unwound his whip, then lashed it out at the tree, wrapping it around a large branch. With one mighty tug, the limb broke free and flew to Sheik, and he caught it swiftly, then ran back to the trapped zora. Gripping the branch with both hands, he brought it back behind him as he neared the tunnel, then swung out as hard as he could, shattering the ice into sharp shards. The zora toppled out, falling on Sheik, causing them both to clash to the ground. Sheik immediately checked to see if the poor creature was still alive.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She was still for a moment, then sat up, holding her head.

"I think so…but…how did you hear me? That ice was so thick," she replied.

Sheik stood, then lent her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. "I guess I just have good ears, Princess."

Princess Ruto looked up at him. Though a water-dwelling fish woman, she was still very beautiful. "Oh? And who are you?"

"I am Sheik, of the Sheikah."

The zora princess raised a brow and swept her eyes over his slender body. "Ah…a Sheikah." She smiled, then turned and inspected the ice. "The rest of this is solid…there's no way in all of Hyrule to break through. Unless…" she turned, her gaze falling on the small pool at the base of the island; all that was left of the majestic Lake Hylia. "Yes…" she said to herself. Sheik cocked a brow. "This is most definitely _his_ doing. I must save my people!" And with that, she broke into a run towards the water, diving in and sinking to the bottom.

Sheik sighed and made his way to the grassy shore. He glanced back again to where Princess Ruto had disappeared, face filled with worry as he bit at his lip.

"Link...please hurry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheik has some naughty thoughts~


	6. The Ice Cavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this story was just fluff...but I thiiiiink I might make it ~more~. We'll seeee! As always, your comments and kudos make my day. Thanks for reading! <3

"Iron boots…" Link mumbled to himself, holding up his newest treasure. "These should be good for underwater. I just hope they fit in my pouch…" He placed them over the opening of his pouch and they immediately shrank to the size of a walnut. "Huh…" Link said, having half-expected to have to carry them under his arm wherever he went.

"Hey!" piped up Navi. "Where do we go now?"

Link looked over at the blue pixie. "Well...you're the fairy, you tell me."

Someone behind him laughed softly. Link swung around, his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. But he relaxed immediately when he saw who it was, his face lighting up with a grin.

"Sheik! How are you so _quiet_ all the time?"

Sheik slowly walked up to him. "It's a gift…" He stopped not even a foot away from Link. "You're a lot cleverer than I thought."

Link's smile turned sheepish, face blushing at the compliment. "Well…I'm not _that_ clever. I mean I…" he trailed off as he watched Sheik pull his mask down. "What're you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck. "Just…shut up." He pressed his lips to Link's in a soft kiss...that quickly turned heated. Navi squeaked and zipped behind the treasure chest. Link sighed and melted into it, arms coiling around the smaller man's back tightly. All he could think about was _Sheik_ and how warm his body felt in the icy room. He let out a little disappointed moan when Sheik pulled away, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other. Sheik smiled wickedly.

"How good are you with your sword?" he asked quietly.

Link cocked a brow at the random question, but answered automatically. "Good. It's pretty easy once you get used to the swings."

Sheik smiled again and kissed Link's neck. Link shivered, his legs nearly giving way.

"I wasn't talking about the one on your back…" Sheik purred. Link sputtered and tensed up; he'd never thought his face could get so hot in such a cold environment. His breath caught in his throat and he pushed Sheik to arms length, grasping his shoulders tightly. The smaller man was grinning widely and seemed to be trying to contain his laughter.

"Link, I was just joking... Calm down."

Link cleared his throat and offered a nervous, lopsided smile. He relaxed his grip on Sheik's shoulders and rubbed up and down his arms. "Just, um...caught me off guard with that..."

"Well...you should get used to it, hero." Sheik pulled his mask back over his nose and pulled his golden harp off his back. "Well, I suppose I should do…the _other_ thing I came here to do…" His voice was amused.

Link chuckled awkwardly, face still burning, and pulled out his ocarina. Sheik's sudden... _innuendo_ hadn't scared him as much as it had only surprised him. He thought of Sheik as enigmatic, certainly, though relatively reserved, maybe even shy. Though he supposed the Sheikah had a bold streak as well--that sudden kiss at the Fire Temple proved that. But then from the way Sheik had acted when he'd taken him to Lake Hylia on Epona, Link had been under the impression that perhaps Sheik didn't like him after all. Although...he _did_ return Link's kiss at the gates...and had just initiated another. Link's heart fluttered; Sheik _must_ like him. And he...Link's feelings for Sheik were...

"This song will teleport you to the island at Lake Hylia," Sheik said softly, his smooth voice breaking Link from his thoughts. "The Serenade of Water." He plucked the strings of his golden harp in glorious, heavenly tunes like no other Link had heard. It was by far his most favorite song Sheik had taught him yet. It was so mystical and soothing; it almost brought tears to Link's eyes. Sheik repeated the song once for Link, then motioned for him to play along. Link placed the Ocarina of Time to his lips and, as was becoming customary, played it perfectly the first time. It had to have been the ocarina itself; it was, after all, a magical instrument. Sheik placed his harp on his back and stepped up to him again. Link tensed up again, his heart pounding, but kept his wits.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you…I just couldn't help it. I...really like you…"

Link released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He relaxed and stepped forward a bit, closing the small distance between them. "It's alright. I...I really like you, too. It's just, no one's ever--I mean I've never..." He trailed off, blushing yet again, and reached out to brush Sheik's blonde hair away from his scarlet eye. "You're so beautiful. I hate the way you cover yourself so much. You should—" he was silenced by another sudden kiss from Sheik. This time, Link wasted no time wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him up tight, returning the kiss eagerly. Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck again, and they lost themselves in the intimate moment.

Sheik finally pulled away from him, just barely, and kissed Link's chin...his neck...the dip of his clavicle. He nuzzled into Link, under his chin, and Link rested his cheek on Sheik's head. Finally, Sheik sighed sadly and relented. "You should go..." He said softly, reluctantly, and nodded towards a square hole in the ground behind the chest.

Link tried his hardest not to pout. "Yeah...I guess I should. I'll see you soon...?" His tone was hopeful. 

Leaning up to give Link one last peck on the lips, Sheik's eyes sparkled with his smile. "Of course you will." 

With that, Link nodded and turned towards the hole behind the chest, retrieving his new boots from his pouch. As he slipped them on, Sheik's mischievous voice reached his ears.

"Oh, and Link....I _wasn't_ joking."

But when Link whipped his head around, eyes wide, Sheik was already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's reaction to the Serenade of Water was based on my own; seriously it's SO DAMN PRETTY


	7. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gettin' steamy~ As always, thank you so much for reading, and your comments and kudos feed my soul <3

The Serenade of Water teleported Link to the island at the lake, and he noticed immediately that the area was different. The grass was greener, the sky was bluer, and sun shone happily. He looked around and breathed in the clear, fresh air when he spotted someone else enjoying the beauty of the lake. He approached the man and stepped close.

"Look, Link," Sheik said. "You helped do this. You helped restore this lake. Watch…" As he spoke, the water in the lake began to rise. Slowly, slowly, the lakebed filled with beautiful, clean blue waters. They watched together in comfortable silence, and Link softly grasped Sheik's hand, linking their fingers together.

"Oh…" Link said, suddenly remembering something. "Ruto says thanks."

"She said that, huh?" Sheik said, amusement in his voice. He squeezed Link's hand. "Yes, she never quite got around to telling me herself." He looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply.

"Sooo...where exactly do you go when you're not teasing me?" Link finally asked.

Sheik looked over at him, his one uncovered eye twinkling. "I tease you?" His smile turned sad. "I can't tell you."

Link nudged Sheik's shoulder with his own, cocking a lopsided smirk. "Why not? Would you have to kill me?" 

Sheik looked back out onto the water. "Yep."

Link laughed brightly. "I will never figure you out."

Sheik dropped Link's hand and stepped forward a bit, away from the other, his smile faded away. "Perhaps it's better if you don't…" he whispered.

Link knitted his brows and stepped up next to Sheik, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "What...?" he asked with concern.

"If you figure me out, you might love me even more," Sheik said, barely more than a whisper, keeping his gaze on the water.

Link smiled again and turned Sheik to face him, gently cupping both cheeks with his hands.

"And who says I love you?"

Sheik buried his face in Link's chest, and the hero wrapped his arms around the Sheikah. "If you don't, then why are you holding me so tightly?"

"I hug all my friends."

"Oh, and I suppose you also make out in the Ice Cavern with all your friends, too?" Sheik retorted, looking up at him, that sparkle back in his eyes.

"Touche," Link said, trying not to laugh.

"Just admit it…" Sheik sighed, pressing the side of his face to Link's chest again. "You love me."

Link smiled, then grinned and rested his cheek on the top of Sheik's wrapped head, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "And you love me."

Sheik squeezed Link to him even tighter, and they stood in silence, simply holding each other and relishing in the rare moment of peace.

"Hey…" Sheik said with sudden realization in his voice. "Where's that annoying little fairy of yours?" He looked up at Link.

Link grinned and slowly tugged Sheik's mask down. He lowered his face to Sheik's and lightly kissed his lips. "I dunno…I think she ran off because she's afraid things will...get out of hand." He kissed the corner of Sheik's mouth, then his cheek...then his neck. Sheik shivered and clenched his teeth to bite off the moan that threatened to escape his throat.

"I hope she's right…" Sheik whispered as Link continued to kiss his neck. Sheik's hands slowly traveled up Link's back, his shoulders, nails scraping softly along his nape and into his hair, and farther up still to push away Link's pointed hat. He gripped Link's hair, delighted to find it longer than he thought, tied in a tail that was normally hidden within his hat. Sheik pulled Link's head up from where he was sucking on his neck to capture his lips; this time Sheik didn't try to stifle his moans, and Link took the opportunity to press his tongue forward curiously. Sheik let out a little gasp, and gripped Link's hair even tighter, sliding his own tongue along the hero's, pressing forward, feeling as though he just couldn't get _close_ enough to Link. When Link tilted his head to deepen their kiss, Sheik suddenly pulled back, gasping for air. 

"We...we can't do this..." he breathed, even as Link bent to bite softly at his jaw. He tilted his head to allow Link's teeth and tongue to wander.

"Why not...?" Link mumbled desperately against his skin, licking at the spots he nibbled. "I love you, Sheik, I _want_ y-"

"We can't do this _here_ , Link," Sheik replied quickly, but, belying his words, turned his head to capture Link's mouth again. 

But Link broke the kiss this time, both men breathing heavily. He cradled Sheik's head in his hands, bringing their foreheads together, their breath mingling. "Then where? Sheik, I...I don't know what's going to happen, and I can't...I don't want any regrets..."

Sheik brought his hands up to hold either side of Link's neck, thumbs caressing his cheeks. "I...I shouldn't, Link..." he whispered, his voice quavering. "But I...I don't want any regrets either." 

Link tried to kiss Sheik again, but the slighter man reluctantly stepped back, chest heaving, face flushed. The look of hurt on Link's face was like an arrow to his chest, and Sheik quickly raised a hand to caress the hero's cheek.

"Kakariko," Sheik said softly. "Come to the inn in Kakariko tonight. I'll be waiting..." He began to step back farther, his hand lingering on Link's cheek for as long as possible. 

Link turned his head to kiss Sheik's palm before the man's hand dropped. "I'll be there," Link promised. 

As Sheik raised his hand to throw down a deku nut, he smiled at his hero, an open, stunning expression that made Link's heart clench before he had to shield his eyes from the blinding flash. Once the Sheikah was gone, Link, breaths still coming in hard pants, clutched at his chest. His heart felt as though it would burst, it was beating so hard. He grinned, a huge, stupid smile, and bent to retrieve his hat. 

He whistled for Epona, and as he waited for the mare to gallop over, he suddenly realized a sobering thought--kissing Sheik was one thing but...more? What if he... Link shook his head and adjusted his hat, face set in determination. No. Sheik loved him and he loved Sheik. Whatever happened tonight... It would be wonderful. It would be worth it. It would be _perfect_.

 _No regrets_ , he thought as he swiftly mounted Epona and reigned her toward Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the next chapter the rating for this will have to go up ;3


End file.
